


Practical arrangement

by herat



Series: song!фики - Sting и не только [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никакой детской романтики и воздушных замков их радужных грез. Это всего лишь практичная договоренность двух разбитых сердец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с того, что я услышала новую песню Стинга Practical arrangement. Дальше не помню. Пришла в себя, а на компе вот это:

**\- Питер -**

  
**З** а свои три десятка Питер любил всего однажды. И налюбился на две жизни вперед. Чувственная южная красавица Луиза крепко держала его душу, не отдавая ни Богу, ни Черту, и в конце концов сумела спасти от самого себя, когда даже родная семья, плоть от плоти опустила руки. Наблюдать за тем, как она медленно тлеет на больничной койке, неотвратимо превращаясь в человеческую труху, как день за днем угасает огонь в ее глазах, оказалось самым тяжелым испытанием в его жизни. Те страшные месяцы прошлись по сердцу сухим пожаром, не оставив после себя ничего кроме горстки пепла. И все же при взгляде на эту несчастную сломленную девочку, которую жена, как дворняжку, однажды привела домой из Центрального парка, что-то мучительно сжимается в груди. Возможно, жалость. Она проводит дни у компьютера под шквальным огнем информации для будущих мам, а по ночам льет слезы в подушку, оплакивая ускользающее детство. И Питер скорее всего до сих пор не может мыслить трезво, но это единственное решение, которое идет на ум.  
\- Стать твоей женой? - растерянно повторяет Стайлз.  
\- Это звучит так невероятно?  
\- Но ты ведь... ты до сих пор любишь Луизу.  
И как ей объяснить? В семнадцать-то лет. "Хотя", - цинично думает Хейл, оглядывая заметно округлившийся живот своей гостьи: "как раз ей, быть может, и удастся".  
\- Стайлз, то, что я тебе предлагаю, не имеет никакого отношения в любви. Я не обещаю луну с неба или рай на земле. Мы живем в реальном мире. Считай это... практичным решением проблемы.  
\- Практичным решением?  
\- Ты не сможешь вырастить ребенка в одиночку. Без денег, без образования, в чужом городе. Очень скоро тебе придется проглотить свою гордость и вернуться домой, и что ждет тебя там? Отец, который настаивал на аборте, карьера в ближайшем супермаркете и несмолкаемый шепот за спиной? Люди могут быть жестоки, особенно в маленьких городках, где все друг у друга как на ладони.  
Видит Бог, Питер вовсе не хочет быть первым из тех, кто еще бросит камень. Он не сказал ни слова лжи, не приукрашивал правду, раскладывая перед девчонкой пасьянс из беспристрастных фактов. В основном потому, что "краше" просто некуда. Ей семнадцать лет, и всего через месяц она приведет в этот мир ребенка, от которого _уже_ отказалось слишком много людей. Так почему же ему так паршиво от блеска непролитых слез в ее глазах?  
\- Я буду твоему сыну отцом вместо того трусливого мальчишки. Буду твоей опорой, что бы ни случилось. Разве это так плохо?  
\- Но зачем это нужно _тебе_?  
\- Я не хочу возвращаться в пустой дом, не хочу до конца своих дней делить постель с воспоминаниями, - не таясь, признается Питер, - а Лу... Она разрушила меня для остальных женщин.  
\- То есть, мы все же будем спать в одной постели? - стремительно краснея, уточняет Стайлз.  
Сейчас ему хочется засыпать на простынях, еще хранящих запах жены, и просыпаться в обманчивой иллюзии счастья, но так не будет длиться вечно. Пройдет время, и мысль о Луизе неизбежно станет всего лишь второй после пробуждения, и однажды тело возьмет верх над сердцем.  
\- Кто знает, возможно, со временем, мы даже научимся любить друг друга. А пока что можно начать с раздельных спален.  
Поразительно, но сейчас она кажется еще несчастней, чем пять месяцев назад, впервые переступив порог этого дома, обнимая едва наметившийся животик, грязная, голодная и продрогшая до нитки. Так держать, Хейл!  
\- Я понимаю, что это не самое романтичное предложение в мире...  
\- Хм! Поверь, я сыта романтикой по горло.  
И Питеру хочется убить того ублюдка, что вложил в ее искусанные губы этот горький смешок.

 

**\- Дерек -**

  
… **к** ажется, его адвокат его убьет. А с остывающим трупом сделает что-нибудь крайне… неприятное.  
\- Я тебя убью, - зловещим шепотом подтверждает Эрика, эффектным хлопком двери отрезая их от потенциальных свидетелей. – А с остывающим трупом сделаю что-нибудь крайне неприятное! Четыре месяца! Четыре долбанных месяца мы, словно звери, когтями и клыками деремся с Кейт за каждый цент, и вдруг в припадке безумной щедрости ты решаешь отдать ей половину всего, что имеешь?!  
\- Вот именно – четыре долбанных месяца! Я просто хотел, чтобы все наконец-то закончилось.  
\- Так для этого ты и нанял меня! Помнишь: ты сказал «Я хочу развестись с этой сукой»...  
\- Я не называл Кейт сукой, - хотя, возможно, стоило.  
\- А вот я так услышала! - и, зная Эрику, не возникает сомнений, _эта_ могла услышать "комплимент" и похлеще. - Поверить не могу, что из-за тебя меня поимел Лейхи. Лейхи! Пародия на адвоката! Только посмей отказать мне в следующий раз, когда я завалюсь к тебе пьяная посреди ночи и буду требовать секса!  
\- Я теперь свободный мужчина.  
\- Ты _единственный_ мужчина, которого когда-либо останавливал штамп в паспорте. Это я тебе как адвокат по разводам говорю. Хотя... кого я обманываю? Мы - бабы тоже не без греха. Начиная с твоей уже слава Богу бывшей. До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты не знал…  
Он не знал. Он, как в плохом анекдоте, вернулся из командировки на день раньше.  
\- Что собираешься делать теперь?  
\- То же, что и все рогоносцы: зализывать раны под юбкой у матери.  
На самом деле дорога к отчему дому чем-то неуловимо напоминает "прогулку стыда" по утру после одноразового секса с сакральным "я же говорила" в конце пути. Все Хейлы от мала до велика считали женитьбу на Кейт самой большой ошибкой в жизни Дерека и даже пытались выкрасть жениха перед свадьбой. Вот только самая большая ошибка в его жизни к тому времени была уже позади, и оставалось только пытаться заполнить кем-то пустоту, день ото дня разраставшуюся в сердце... Ладно, возможно, не одна Кейт виновата в крушении их семейной лодки. Возможно, они с самого начала плыли на Титанике.

О том, что мама с Питером наконец соскучились настолько, чтобы выдержать друг дружку в закрытом помещении дольше десяти минут и не скатиться в сюжет Тарантино, он вспоминает лишь на крыльце.  
\- Ты - дядя Дерек? - спрашивает незнакомый мальчуган, запрокинув темную головку и щурясь от яркого полуденного солнца.  
На самом деле от сына Питера можно было ожидать чего-угодно и не в последнюю очередь хвоста и копыт, но этот карапуз с вполне себе Хейловским набором отличительных черт вовсе не похож на юного принца тьмы.  
\- А ты, должно быть, Томас?  
\- Том.  
\- Ну, разумеется.  
\- Хочешь поиграть? - предлагает новообретенный племянник, щедро протягивая фигурку Супермена, - обычно со мной играет папа, но мама сказала, что до возвращения домой лучше обходить его по широкой дуге. Что значит "по широкой дуге"?  
И Дерек вдруг понимает, что именно так, наверно, выглядел бы и его собственный сын, отважься он стать отцом в свои беспечные девятнадцать. Но тогда, на заре полной соблазнов спортивной карьеры гораздо проще было пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления матери. И именно это была та самая ошибка, по сравнению с которой даже брак с Кейт кажется блестящей идеей. Стайлз, нежная сладкая Стайлз, осыпавшая его веки и скулы робкими поцелуями, наверняка, не стала бы искать развлечений на стороне, и вот такой же говорливый мальчуган вполне мог называть его папой. И по иронии судьбы Дерек понятия не имел, как сильно этого жаждет - ни славы, ни денег, именно этого тихого семейного счастья - пока не стало слишком поздно.  
А, впрочем...  
\- Томми! - доносится из дома смутно знакомый голос. - Томми, где бы ты ни был, немедленно вылезай из своего укрытия! Обед го... тов.  
Она стоит на пороге, до побелевших костяшек сжимая в ладони дверную ручку и переводя напряженный взгляд с одного Хейла на другого. Призрак из прошлого, терзавший его восемь долгих несчастливых лет. Повзрослевшая. Округлившаяся. И все такая же оглушительно красивая.  
\- Томми, милый, иди в дом, тебя все ждут.  
\- Но, мам, мы с дядей Дереком хотели...  
\- Я сказала, домой! - прикрикивает Стайлз на сына.  
 _Их_ сына, понимает Дерек, и его мир, и без того сейчас достаточно хрупкая конструкция, переворачивается вверх тормашками.

 

**\- Стайлз -**

  
" **М** ало ли на свете Хейлов", - беспечно отмахивается Стайлз от накатывающей панической атаки, когда Питер впервые озвучивает фамилию, которую собирается дать ее сыну.  
Видимо, мало.  
Когда она в последний раз сидела в этой гостиной, с Дерека, стыдливо отводящего взгляд, как раз облетали остатки позолоты, а Талия ненавязчиво подталкивала ей чек. "На небольшую операцию, которая мигом решит все наши проблемы". И Стайлз была умной девочкой - даже несмотря на то, что умудрилась залететь от капитана бейсбольной команды после одной недели сексуальной жизни - она прекрасно понимала, что так будет и проще, и легче. Они оба и сами еще практически дети. Но, оказалось, что материнский инстинкт не выбирает времени и места. Хватило одного взгляда на эту горошинку на мониторе, чтобы в полной мере осознать: внутри нее растет новая жизнь, которую больше некому защитить. И Стайлз, словно волчица, готова была драться за своего ребенка с целым миром. Она в общем-то и дралась. С Хейлами, ясно давшими понять, что их участие заканчивается здесь и сейчас, солидным чеком и дельным советом. С отцом, твердившим, что она своими же руками губит собственное будущее. Со страхами, подминавшими под себя одинокими холодными ночами на улицах Нью-Йорка, словно язык смертоносной лавины. С остатками недобитой надежды, отвечая Питеру "да". И, кажется, даже победила.  
Томми растет в любви и достатке в меру непослушным и не в меру любопытным ребенком. "В мать", - безапелляционно заявляет муж. Она сама занимается любимым делом, не думая о том, сколько денег приносит преподавание. Никто не смотрит на них косо, наоборот, соседи даже завидуют семейной идиллии Хейлов. Дому, словно сошедшему с разворотов журналов о дизайне. Элегантным вечерам для узкого круга друзей. Громким стонам, рвущимся по ночам сквозь тонкие стены. Стоит ли упоминать, что секс, которого она так боялась, секс с опытным мужчиной, который точно знает что и как нужно делать в постели, стал для нее откровением?  
И все же какой-то назойливый голосок, не смолкая, твердит, что этого мало. Питер сдержал все свои обещания. Включая и те, что давал Луизе, стоя перед алтарем, и спустя восемь лет она по-прежнему осталась полноправной хозяйкой его сердца. Это брак без любви. Удачный по многим меркам и все же. Стайлз всего двадцать пять, и какая-то наивная романтичная часть ее, непонятно как пережившая восемнадцатилетие, все еще жаждет урагана страстей, жаждет счастья, сбивающего с ног.  
Просите, и дано вам будет. Без дураков.  
Дерек ходит за ней, как щенок, бомбардируя тоскливыми взглядами. Но главное - это то, как он смотрит на Томми. Жадно. С надеждой, которую лучше задушить на корню, пока еще не слишком поздно. И по всему выходит, что им не избежать разговора, только на сей раз Стайлз не собирается покорно сидеть и ждать, пока Хейл наберется храбрости. Лучшая защита - это нападение, а у нее к тому же имеется солидный козырь в рукаве.  
\- Если тебе есть, что сказать, это твой шанс, - сообщает девушка, когда Талия находит предлог, чтобы увести брата из гостиной и оставить их наедине.  
\- Питер в курсе, чьего ребенка воспитывает?  
\- Своего, разумеется.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что Томми мой.  
\- Твой? - ну, надо же! - И что же, интересно, дает тебе право так говорить? Потому что, если мне не изменяет память, это не твою руку я чуть не сломала во время родов, и не тебя выталкивала из кровати посреди ночи, когда оживала радио-няня.  
\- Я понимаю, что поступил, как свинья, и сожалею, правда...  
\- Нет! Вот мой отец сожалел. Он искал меня, пока не нашел, и провел в Нью-Йорке полгода, наплевав на работу, прежде чем я согласилась просто поговорить с ним. А ты, если верить прессе, был вполне счастлив и доволен собой.  
\- Не был.  
И он _так_ это произносит, что Стайлз верит: не был. Только ведь это ни черта не меняет.  
\- Я знаю, что нельзя исправить прошлое, но это была самая большая ошибка в моей жизни, и я не могу просто так отступиться от вас...  
Подумать только, восемь лет назад униженная и раздавленная она мечтала об этот моменте. И вот Дерек Хейл у ее ног, а она не чувствует ни-че-го. Совсем. Только легкое недовольство от того, что все же придется вытащить из рукава свой козырь.  
\- Что это? - озадачено спрашивает Дерек, беря протянутый истрепанный листок.  
\- А ты читай-читай, раз уж прежде не удосужился.  
\- _...в трезвом уме и здравой памяти... отказываюсь от всех прав... обязуюсь не оспаривать отцовство в суде..._  
Стайлз не могла взять деньги, предназначенные на аборт, так что ее ценой стала эта бумага. И Дерек, окрыленный близостью развязки, черкнул свою подпись, даже не вчитываясь в текст.  
\- Как я и сказала: Томми сын Питера. И если ты посмеешь рассказать ему правду, Богом клянусь, я раскатаю тебя по стене тонким слоем!  
\- Пожалуйста, я был еще практически ребенком...  
И после обилия "динамита", которым нашпигован их разговор, именно от этой короткой фразы наконец-то темнеет в глазах.  
\- Я тоже! Ты, кажется, забыл, что я тоже была практически ребенком! И в отличие от тебя я осталась без поддержки семьи и многообещающей карьеры. Но почему-то мне хватило мозгов, чтобы понять: без Томми моя жизнь будет пустой тратой воздуха! Ты сделал свой выбор. Живи с ним.

 

Стайлз врывается на дальнюю веранду на волне чистой, ослепляющей злости и едва не сбивает с ног отдыхающую от любимой семьи Лору. Ее бьет крупной дрожью, в груди катастрофически не хватает воздуха, и сердце едва не проламывает ребра. Сейчас бы...  
\- Сигаретку? - предлагает соседка по убежищу.  
Это, разумеется, плохая идея. Стайлз больше чем уверена, что Лора, волею постыдного случая еще в школе посвященная в их отношения с братом, давно помножила два на два и получила вполне очевидное четыре. Но она не выглядит настроенной на задушевные разговоры, да и вернуться к сыну и мужу в таком состоянии - тоже не вариант. Так что они сидят в умиротворяющей тишине, выпуская в душный июльский полдень фигурные кольца дыма.  
\- Как забавно все же сложилась судьба, - в конце концов делится наблюдением Лора.  
\- Обхохочешься, - соглашается Стайлз.  
Та наивная романтичная частичка ее, что медленно чахнет без любви,требует вернуться обратно и для начала хотя бы попытаться простить. Но, Бог его знает, что может случиться, если она снова доверится Дереку Хейлу. Возможно, небо обрушится на землю.


End file.
